Hunters
by Iani-chan
Summary: Rated T for violence and is is a story where Lucy was never in Magnolia and her parents died in an 'accident' (Killua x lucy) (Gon x O.C.) Lucy will have a suprise.Leorio is not a main character in fact he isn't in this story also lucy is 12 for killu's sake.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Lucy is 12 for the sake of weapons are 2 katana, 2 guns, and a yeah Lucy has black roller skates and a white amazing senses and athletesicism like Gon.

**(Lucy P.O.V. on the same hunter exam ship as Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika.)**

As I sit on the ship taking me to the hunter exam I examine the other people on the only people standing out were a boy with green hair and brown eyes, a boy with brown hair and eyes, and a boy well at least I hoped it was a boy with blonde hair like mine but with blue eyes.I sigh then look up at the noticing a big storm was coming went inside.I look in cabins seeking sleep until I find an empty, clean cabin.I take a I woke up the storm was still going.I go to the deck to get some fresh air.I then saw a man falling off the ship.I quickly ran and caught the man and while in mid air using my whip got back on board.I brought him inside to a cabin and sat him down.A man came then came in saying the captain wants I of course went.

In the captain's office were the three boys I saw are your names?Captain .The green haired boy the blonde .Replies the brown haired I do you want to become a hunter?Captain asks find out why my dad chose being a hunter over told be stronger for my friends and I.I should I tell you Leorio aren't an exam has already begun.I 's eyes tell me your reasons or get off my yelled.I want to kill the Phantom I shall take you to the tells and I high-five.

So should we introduce ourselves I .Kurapika says.I'm introduces I call you Pika I ask.I guess he answers.I'm introduces .Says I call you Leo.I ask .He says.

When we arrive at the port Captain calls me and Gon straight to the big tree he says pointing towards a huge 's couple of navigators walked over to Pika and Leo.(Lucy's nicknames for Kurapika and Leorio)Captain said go to the big tells way it's the exact opposite to I'm going to the says walking towards the tree.I'm going with him.I say also walking towards the tree.I'm going to I'm interested in those says following minutes later Leo caught up with you finally found out the buses were traps.I .He neared a deserted looking you can sense them to,right.I ask .I walked up to were an old lady sat cloaked figures on both sides of exciting quiz Doki lady says.I'll ask a question you will answer one or explains.

A man suddenly pops up asking to go let him so we could figure out what type of question she'd mother and lover are in danger you can only save one which do you asks because you only have one may son and daughter are in danger you can only save sit there silent when five seconds were up Leorio tried to attack the lady.I grabbed him with my , do you want to become a hunter.I ask 're right, but if you attack her you'll never become a are correct you may old lady says gesturing to a door the cloaked figures were walked through the forest for about four hours.

We finally reached a log cabin but,it was .I walked into the cabin.A magical beast had a woman able to snap her ran out the window into the 's a man laying fatally injured asking us to save his wife.I follow and Gon following me while Leo stays to heal the man.I jump over to the beast punching it in the catch her.I yell as the woman shouldn't be so scolds I run to find the beast.I see one over to the left.I run 'd he go.I ask do you I hit a magical beast then lost sight of it.I could you tell us apart it's been forever since anyone has been able your voice is thinner and higher, your scents were also mixed together I could barely tell you apart.I assume you're wife and husband aren't married they're your told me about the not being married.

So we all walked back to the because of your strenght, determination, amazing senses, and speed,you wife because of your courage and being trustworthy,you husband because of your amazing medical skills you son because of your knowledge,you daughter will take you to the four then take us to a 's a tall building and a small walk into the smaller was an old man son asks is the backroom your order the old man asks cooked slowly over a light go went into the turned out to be an got off the up in a tunnel full of people.


	2. author note

AUTHOR NOTE URGENT

I WAS EXPIERIENCING DIFFICULTIES IN LOGGING IN BUT NOW THAT I CAN LOG IN I WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES WITHIN 2 WEEKS


	3. Chapter 3 Observations

Ch. 2 observations

(Lucy P.O.V)

Seeing as the exam wasn't starting anytime soon you began to observe your opponents. Some looked average while quite a few caught my eye. I smiled nervously sure I was strong but i'd overheard someone here is a ninja. I was about to pull out my electronics before a fat guy(sorry if you find it offensive or lazy i used fat but this was made while i had a migraine) with a square nose. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who are you and what do you want?" I began preparing to pull out my guns. " W-wait I'm Tonpa i just wanted to talk" Not bothering to put my guns back i stood there. " Well are you gonna talk or leave" I was beginning to get really irked.

_This is the hunter exam there's no way someone is going to walk up to saying oh himy name is Tonpa i want to talk to you. He must have something up his sleeve. _" Oh um well you see i thought you guys might be tired so i brought some drinks." Tonpa held out some cans of 'juice'. " You can count me out I have everythimg i need." I watched as the others excepted their drinks and Gon figured out something was wrong so they poored the juice out. " Well if you need anything just asks" Tonpa starts to walk away. "Wait Tonpa-san I have a question who should we look out for. " Tonpa starts squeling like telling us way too much info. _Good good i can squeeze all the info out of him and throw him away. _

" Guys i'm gonna rollerskate around and check out the competition. I quickly dash into the shadows and using _nen_ equipped some black and white roller skates. I began to skate around observing everyone once again. But that wasn't all oh no no i was also eavesdropping on their conversations and thoughts. I heard many things some being perverted comments making me shudder others being information on some competitors. My phone began to buzz lightly in my pocket i pulled it out oh great it was 'them'.

Little did I know as i was too busy focused on others i didn't notice one of 'them' was here. But he was the least of my problems.

Ohonhonhon but who are 'they' and why are 'they' the least of her problem find out in a week (maybe, we are in testing season so it may take a while)

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short


	4. sorry not an update

So good news bad news. Good news is I will be restoring this story bad news is it will take a while and my laptop with all my ideas is gone so I have to upload on my phone. I hope you will continue to support this story while I try my best to make it better.


End file.
